Tinker Bell Meets Peter Pan
by moofy1
Summary: When Pixie Hollow gets terrorized by Captain Hook, Tinker Bell is forced to find someone who has defeated Hook. In this case, the infamous Peter Pan!
1. The Grand Prix

Tink's POV - Tinker's Nook

* * *

I was lying in my bed.

Finding knick knacks and tinkering all night can make you pass out.

So with that being said, I was determined to sleep in, NOTHING would ruin my morning.

Looking back, that was the most stupid idea EVER!

A voice boomed through the Nook.

"GENTS, LADIES, AND TINKERS, GET READY FOR THE ANNUAL TINKERS GRAND PRIX!" Clank yelled in an announcer voice.

Clank could be fun sometimes, other times he just needed to be silent, preferably NOW.

I pulled my pillow around my ears, trying to fall back to sleep.

I felt I wasn't right, I was pretty sure my door was closed last night.

Although I did hear my door creak open.

"Miss Bell, It's time to get up, we need fairies to get supplies for the Grand Prix." Bobble whispered to me.

He kept impatiently tapping on my shoulder, that was the last straw.

"Oh, you want me to get up, then why don't you let me, oh I don't know, oh yeah, SLEEP!" I said politely with rage.

"But we need fairies!" Bobble exclaimed.

"Ok, you're a fairy, you do it." I yawned.

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee Miiiiisssss Beeeeeeelllllll." Bobble pleaded.

"GRRRRRR, FINE, I WILL DO IT!" I screamed, giving in to his annoying persistence.

"ARE YOU HAPPY!"

"I am now." Bobble confessed uneasily.

"OUT!" I yelled.

Bobble flew out as fast as Vidia on a sunny day.

I reluctantly got out of my bed, apparently my opinions are to stupid to be considered as good.

"Annoying Bobble." I murmured under my breath.

When I got outside, there was a line of fairies going leading to the beach.

"Ah, hello Tink, glad you chose to join us on looking for supplies." Clank said.

"I didn't get a choice, bobblehead over there made sure of that." I said, pointing at Bobble.

"I AM NO BOBBLEHEAD" Bobble challenged.

3. 2. 1.

"What is a _bobblehead_?" he said.

I would be sure to find him something smart, I thought with an inside grin.

* * *

Captain Hook's POV - My Ship

* * *

I stared at the map in my hand and hook.

I had got a hook for a hand cause' some stupid boy in green pajamas FED IT TO A CROCODILE!

I LOST MY $5000 ROLEX!

And my dignity.

And my hand.

But he could've spared the Rolex.

HE JUST HAD TO STEAL MY WATCH!

That was ok, I would fed him to the wolves when I found him.

But the pajama boy has an army of toddlers with him.

You'd think it be easy to defeat them.

But I would prefer not to lose to a toddler.

So I ran back to my ship like a man.

It was sunny, so my eyes were watering, I WAS NOT CRYING!

"Cap'n, we hit land." Smee said excitedly.

I got up and saw a huge X on the ground.

Ka-Ching.

"TREASURE!" I exclaimed.

"I'M RICH!" I exclaimed.

My men glared at me glaringly.

"I mean _we're _RICH!" I said sheepishly.

"Nice save." Smee whispered sarcastically to me.

Sometimes I want to slap that little bald man.

"Anyways, we can continue on foot to the treasure with my fancy compass."

I reached to my side to retrieve my compass, but found only air.

"Guys, do you know where MY BRAND NEW COMPASS IS, OR ARE YOU JUST FLATHEAD, FAT, IDIOTS!" I yelled.

"Um, Captain?" Smee said.

"WHAT BALDY, WHAT DO HAVE TO SAY!" I yelled again.

My bald advisor pointed to the floating compass above me.

"WHAT THE HECK!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Tink's POV

* * *

This is one weird object, I thought to myself.

I've never seen a monocle with a twig inside.

And the twig moves.

If Bobble made this just to try to flirt with me, I will slap him so hard, he won't know what Bobble means.

* * *

Captain Hook's POV

* * *

"DON'T JUST STAND YOU FOOLS, GET MY COMPASS NOW!" I yelled like a man.

"Yes Cap'n." My stupid two man crew replied in unison.

I saw Smee climbing up a palm tree to grab my compass, but before he could grab it, the compass flew off the tree, sending Smee airbourne into MY WINE CELLAR!"

* * *

Tink's POV

* * *

What's with that fat guy?

* * *

Captain Hook's POV

* * *

"SMEE!" I yelled, concerned.

"Yes Cap'n." Smee answered sheepishly.

"Is the rum okay?" I asked.

"OH, IM JUST FINE!" Smee yelled.

"I don't care about you, what about the RUM!" I replied.

I turned around to find my compass was gone.

"Where ever you go compass, I WILL FIND YOU!"

"If it's the last thing I do!" I said.


	2. Losing the Lost Stuff

Tink's POV

* * *

"Wonder who they were." I thought.

"Oh well I still have to take this thingy back to the hollow." I said to myself.

"Whats that noise?" I thought.

When I looked up I saw two large eyes looking straight at me.

It was a hawk!

Fear instantly filled my body, I started to fly as fast as I could,

The hawk was way to fast!

All the sudden the thingy with the twig fell!

"Oh well i need to get away!" I thought.

I was almost to the hollow, but when i turned back the hawk was gone!

"where did it go?" I thought.

"I should probably get back to clank and bobble." I said to myself

* * *

Tink's POV Tinker's Nook

* * *

When I got back I saw Clank and Bobble.

"Where are the lost items?" Bobble asked.

"I dropped them on the way here" I repiled

"But Miss Bell we need them for the Tinkers Grand Prix!" Clank said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I know, Bobble. I said.

"I know."


	3. capture

Hook's POV

* * *

My men came into my office

"Did you get it?" I asked excitedly.

"Did we get what?" they asked.

"The compass you fools!" I yelled.

"If you don't have my compass I will use my hook to tear your pants of and you will have to find it IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

"But I like my pants!" one of my men complained.

"They have ponies on them!" I challenged.

"Just because you not a brony doesn't mean you need to be mean!" my STUPID pirate said!

"Whats a brony? I asked.

"It's a guy who likes ponies. one said excitedly.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A PIRATE GET OU OF MY OFFICE NOW!" I yelled.

"Yes sir!" They said nervously as they ran out.

* * *

Tink's POV The beach

* * *

"I'm getting lost items again. I sighed."

"Oh well better get searching. I said."

Just as I was about to pick up this shiny lost item it went black.

I heard voices.

"They said the captain's gong to like this."

"Just where are they taking me? I thought."

* * *

Hook's POV

* * *

I was just sitting in my office and then my men came back.

"Have you brought me my compass yet! I demanded."

"No captain. they replied timidly."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU BACK!" I yelled

"Because this." He said quietly

He took out a sack inside there was a light,no a fairy.


End file.
